IRORI P GEIIEG
"IF HATRED WERE CAPITAL, I'D BE ELON MUSK." IrorI P. GeiieG, also known as IrorI P. Notionsson, The Iron Geist, the Goober Hunter, Jerry Bee Movie II, The King Of The Oil Pits, "Detroit's" Most Bitter Organism, Lord Of All Notions, and most commonly as just IRORI, is a formerly-human Oil Wraith and one point on the MANGLE TRIANGLE. Ill-tempered, nihilistic, sardonic, callous, and possessed of a singular distaste for good videogames, he is considered the TRIANGLE's counterweight in both ability and worldview. His willingness to kill evil and his obstinate refusal to meaningfully compromise with evil, combined with his attempts at ensuring the continued goodwill and protection of innocents, are part of what tie him to the TRIANGLE. In contrast to CHUNGO and JOJ, he trains little and relies on the power of his Notions to survive combat, preferring to end confrontations as quickly and as violently as he possibly can with overwhelming strength. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION In his normal human shape, IrorI appears as a tall, young adult Caucasian male with a thin build that borders on anorexia. In the fall and winter he dresses in jeans, khakis, t-shirts and hoodies. In the spring and summer, he trades the latter for dress shirts and occasionally wears cargo shorts. His eyes are blue, his hair is brown and incredibly unruly; he shaves it close to his head every third month but otherwise does nothing to style it. While capable of growing an impressive neckbeard and sideburns, he keeps his face roughly shaven save for a patch of hair on his chin. He has been consistently described by others as "average" at best, with his best feature commonly agreed to be his eyebrows. IrorI's right eye suffers from amblyopia, "lazy eye," and it is most notable when he is deprived of his eyeglasses (or, after the EDF Auxiliaries Arc, his Nano-Contacts). Even with his visual aids, he must regularly move his eyes around to ensure that his right eye does not wander and roll up into the back of his head. He has been known to use this to his advantage by staring directly at someone without shifting his focus so that his right eye rolls up while his left stares intently ahead; he used this technique when interrogating Phantom Deltaknight on the whereabouts of Ric Flair and Neo-Shrek. When using Goober Art: Manual Ocular Focus, both of his eyes cry motor oil and are capable of superhuman visual acuity, and are fully focused at all times. When exercising his Oil Wraith powers, IrorI's thin physique becomes even more pronounced and he loses all traces of body fat. His skin, lily-white in most circumstances, turns grey with wet black cracks shot through near his joints. His pupils become luminous and gold while his sclera turn black with motor oil. The cracking effect on his joints grows more pronounced with use of his powers. PERSONALITY To the dismay of multiple adoring fans and Mangle Fanatics, IrorI's polite and relaxed initial demeanor hides a leaden core of pessimism. He insists that he is "metaphysically incapable" of sincere optimism and wholly admits that he thrives on conflict, hatred, anger, and confrontation. Contrary to JoJ and Chungo's natural charisma and enthusiasm, IrorI is often awkward at best and abrasive at worst, struggling to put out the effort necessary to engage in normal human social interaction with people who aren't his friends. He rarely speaks unless he feels it necessary to do so, knowing that the longer he runs his mouth the more likely it is that someone will take offense and the conversation will inevitably go south. This is attributed in large part to his speech patterns: IrorI has a magnificently foul mouth and has absolutely no compunctions towards stringing together expletives and obscenities for even minor inconveniences. While he tones it down for official functions, there have been many times where his penchant for swears has gotten the TRIANGLE into trouble, most notoriously at the grand feast before the Tenfold Fist Tournament where he earned the ire of the tournament's sponsors and most powerful fighters by referring to Joey Wheeler as a "fuck-faced Brooklyn goober, who'll never know the warmth of coitus because is too busy beating off to Blacked porn." IrorI's negativity and abrasive behavior belie his moral core. He tries to be as honest and cooperative as possible with his associates and lacks the drive to manipulate others for his own ends. Chungo and JoJ have noted numerous times how IrorI actively rejects attempts to gift him things or buy him improved hardware, insisting that the funds be used on someone else, and he is known to heartily resist charity. He is unswerving in his commitment to mangling evil, and is wholly incorruptible; even when flooded with the divine power of the Demon Fist he was able to shut down the machinations of Killzeds86 and remove the Demon Fist from his arm completely of his own will. On numerous occasions, such as during the Phantom Zone Arc, he has displayed a willingness to tone down or even forgo his usual vitriolic demeanor when it was clear that it was having a negative impact on his comrades and friends. Having few friends to begin with, he tends to be steadfast to those he has, as long as they reciprocate. He was voted Detroit's Best Door Holder 2020 and once gave a crackhead $20 for some "medicine." HISTORY POWERS What IrorI is repeatedly shown to lack in physical stamina and martial discipline is made up for in cunning, audacity and preternatural force stemming from his Notions. The sheer metaphysical force of his stubborness and love for conflict manifests in telekinetic power concentrated around his body that he primarily uses to deflect incoming blows, augment his punches and survive blasts and falls that would kill even an Oil Wraith. His Notions can be extended beyond his physical form but doing so cuts their power exponentially; during the Summer Hunt arc, a full-force hook punch with the full might of his Notions behind it was shown to be strong enough to damage an M1 Abrams to the point of near-uselessness while a full-force blast extended to thirty feet was barely able to break down a wooden door. It is implied that IrorI could greatly increase the power of his Notions if he adhered to a training regimen and strengthened his body, but he has shown no concerted effort in doing so. IrorI's fighting style is self-taught and cobbled together from practice and observation, relying on rapid footwork, slapping parries and power blows to soft spots such as the dick, nose and throat. Before his transformation into an Oil Wraith, he relied entirely on his Notions to deal damage in combat, as his physical form was too weak to do lasting damage; after his rebirth as an Oil Wraith, his natural strength increased to be "a few notches below" that of JoJ, which was further improved after he learned Goober Art: Manual Ocular Focus. As of the Clownhaus Chronicles arc, IrorI's soul-synthesis with Jerry Bee Movie has allowed him to equal JoJ in physical strength. He is shown to have little fear of death (indeed, he willingly takes himself out along with Phantom IrorI and Phantom JoJ to stop Ryan Jauzemis in 2023 AD) and has no qualms towards using his Notions at unsafe levels, which has resulted in numerous injuries including severe contusions, cracked bones, organ damage and, in the case of his exhibition match against Shin Ball Plart, temporary paralysis. Oil Wraith As detailed in Chapter 0: The Triangle Assembles, IrorI made the conscious decision to shed his humanity in favor of being "legally not damned but functionally indistinguishable from being damned" as an Oil Wraith. He made this decision in order to fight The Airforce Freakmutants after they had exploited his lack of physical power to defeat him in 3-on-1 combat; he did not feel as if he could adequately prepare for the coming storm without shedding his mortality, and lacking any attachment to the living world except for his love of cats and bad videogames, the choice came easily. As an Oil Wraith, IrorI is able to withstand punishment that would kill a human being owing to his supernatural nature; he was shown shrugging off multiple 9mm gunshot wounds to the chest courtesy of the Fun Police. Chungo has previously observed that IrorI's joints are freakishly resistant to damage (a trait attributed partially to IrorI's daily consumption of milk) and that his oil-blood actively helps to diffuse the kinetic force of incoming blows. Similarly, during their sparring match before the Tenfold Fist Tournament, JoJ is unable to discern any serious weak points in IrorI's wraithly anatomy and concluded that a weak point had to be made manually. The Oil Wraith form has only two major downsides: it does nothing to prolong the Wraith's own inherent stamina and the Wraith is severely weakened and disoriented when fighting in a fluid-rich environment such as a lake, a pool or during a rainstorm. IrorI's willpower and determination, when sufficiently roused, allow him to push himself beyond his normal limits, but these two weaknesses have been his downfall in multiple matches. Notion Arts The Notion Arts are a series of home-brewed martial arts techniques that employ IrorI's Notions as a source of defense and offense. In theory, any individual with telekinetic powers can make use of the Notion Arts, but to date, IrorI has not taught the Arts to any known students. The Notion Arts are taxing and easily telegraphed yet their effects generally catch IrorI's opponents off guard due to their sheer ferocity and the complete dedication IrorI employs towards their use. The Notion Arts displayed thus far include: * Notion Art: 8 Mile Uppercut * Notion Art: St. Clair Sternum Crusher * Notion Art: Choking Python * Notion Art: Lunging Fly * Notion Art: Phantom Blow * Notion Art: Phantom Blow Onslaught * Notion Art: Ravening Shark * Notion Art: Mako's Recoil * Notion Art: Laughing Hagfish * Secret Notion Art: Oblivion Glimpse * Secret Notion Art: Rod Knock * Secret Notion Art: Geist Kamikaze Skeleton Fist The Skeleton Fist is what IrorI calls his eclectic and sloppy combination of mundane martial arts techniques, many of them imitated from existing styles. The style emphasizes improvisation, dirty blows and a cautious approach; while he often augments it with his Notions, it is entirely possible for a non-Notions possessing entity to make use of the Skeleton Fist. The following techniques have been displayed: * Ochre Skull - A high-speed headbutt used almost exclusively when in a clinch. * Ebony Knuckle - A heavy right hook preceded by a rapid feint with the left hand, aimed almost exclusively at the throat or nose. * Frothing Ebony Knuckle - A heavy left hook preceded by an Ebony Knuckle or a similarly hard-hitting strike with the right hand; used as a knockout blow and aimed always at the teeth. * Ivory Knee - A rising knee strike aimed at the crotch or belly, either as an opening or finishing move. * Crimson Heel - A rarely-seen maneuver, an axe-kick delivered often as a counter to a sweep or ankle stamp. * Aquamarine Palm - A thrusting palm strike that is ideally aimed at the lower head, used regularly as an opening move and especially in place of a sucker punch. * Indigo Digit - One of IrorI's scummiest moves, a vicious finger-jab aimed at the eyes (or most famously during his fight with Ryan Jauzemis, the crotch). * Laurel Elbow - A swinging elbow strike, commonly delivered to the back of the neck or to the chin, reserved primarily for shorter opponents. * Amaranth Tarsal - A thrusting kick, usually aimed at the ankle, crotch or belly. VIDEOGAMES IrorI is notorious for his atrocious taste in videogames, a trait which earns him regular (at least once per issue/episode) ribbing from the other members of the MANGLE TRIANGLE. Some games which IrorI has played and endorsed include: * World of Warcraft * The Sims * Brink * Ghost Recon 2 * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Superman 64 * Nekopara * Trials in Tainted Space * Undertale III: The Sans Undertale Saga * Total War: Shogun 2 * Chivalry II * FarCry 3 * OldSchool RuneScape * Pokemon Stadium 2 * Turok 2: Seeds of Evil * Worms: Revolution * Millsbury Further, IrorI's thriftiness precludes him from buying new videogames, as that would require spending money and acquiring a computer that wasn't made in 2003 and powered on motor oil; many of his earlier adventures were spurned solely by quests to find hyper-efficient cooling mechanisms for his computer so that it could run World of Warcraft on medium graphics. The only consoles he owns are the Nintendo 64 and the Xbox 360, though he has expressed a willingness to buy 30 Nintendo Switches solely for the purposes of playing Banjo-Kazooie in the latest Smash.